No Regrets
by thenameiskay
Summary: Stiles realizes why he's so jealous of Scott and Allison. He decides to tell Scott why, but gets a reaction he doesn't expect. SLASH. SCOTT/STILES.


"So Scott, I think we should practice lacrosse at my house later so we can work on your... aggression problems" Stiles said with a smile as he shut his locker and turned to look at Scott. Scott nodded in reply and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah... that'd be awe- oh hey, Allison!" Scott said as he waved down the hall. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see Allison running up to Scott with her arms wide open. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle and she giggled. Allison pecked him on the cheek while Stiles tried not to roll his eyes. He put on a fake smile as he greeted her.

"Hey, Allison..." She replied with a "hi" as she stared at Scott, who was now blushing.

"Wanna go to the movies later?" she said in a sweet voice as she toyed with the strings on his jacket.

"Actually, we were going to-" Scott cut Stiles off and replied with an eager "yes." Allison squealed in excitement and gave him a kiss on the lips. Stiles could feel his heart sink as they continued to completely ignore him. Scott didn't acknowledge him until Allison ran off to join Lydia.

"I thought we were going to practice?" Stiles asked in an edgy tone. However, Scott didn't seem to notice it.

"We can do it some other time, man" Stiles tried not to sound too upset as he replied with an "okay." As they walked through the hall and out of the school, Scott continued to ramble on about which movie they might see, what he should wear, if his mom would let him borrow the car or not. Stiles would occasionally reply with a nod or a "sure." After he said goodbye and got into his car, Stiles began to wonder about his strange feelings.

"Why am I so upset about them going out tonight?" he said aloud to himself.

"It's not that I like Allison or something... no, definitely not. She's not my type... then, what? what is it? Is it... Scott? I don't like him... do I? No, no. Of course not. I'm not like that... am I?" Stiles continued to think about it as he drove home. Eventually, he reached his house and walked inside. The only sound that could be heard was his footsteps as he trudged upstairs. His dad was at work so he didn't have to worry about his constant questions. With a sigh, Stiles dropped his bag on the floor and laid on top of his bed. After hours of thinking, he finally realized why he was so damn jealous of them going out, why he was hurt when Scott ignored him, why his heart broke when he saw them kiss... he loves Scott. And no, not in the friendly way. He loves Scott in the way that he wants to kiss him. He wants to run his hands through Scott's dark hair. He wants to hold his hand and feel his smooth skin against his own.

When he really thinks about it, Stiles has actually felt this way for a long time. He would always get jealous when Scott had a girlfriend. Or when Scott would talk about a girl. Or when Scott would be around anyone that's not him. Stiles has just kept his feelings... under control, so under control that he didn't even realize he felt that way. He now knows that he wants Scott, and he needs to know too. Without thinking, Stiles reached for his phone on his bedside drawer. He quickly dialed Scott's number and held his breath as it began to ring. It took a few moments, but then Scott finally answered his phone.

"What's up, Stiles? Whatever it is can you make it quick? I need to finish getting ready..." Scott trailed off as he waited for a reply. Now is the time, all he has to do is tell him. Stiles opened his mouth and was about to tell him, when he realized something else. This was huge... he can't just let him know over the phone. That sounds like something pre-teen girls do over the phone to their crushes. No, this has to actually mean something, he has to tell him in person.

"You need to come over to my house right now!" Stiles said, urgently.

"Wh... What?" Scott replied sounding very worried and slightly confused.

"I need you over here! Come quick! It's very important!" Stiles hung up the phone before Scott could ask anymore questions. He sat on his bed tapping his foot impatiently. It didn't take too long before Stiles heard footsteps running up his steps. His door flew open and there stood Scott. He was wearing a blue button down with dark jeans that covered his scuffed up converse. His hair looked a little wet and it fell down into his eyes, which he quickly brushed away. Stiles had to take a moment to catch his breath... never before had Scott looked more amazing then he does right now.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked worriedly. Stiles glanced down at his hands that were in his lap. Now was the time.

"I-I don't think you should go out with Allison" Stiles decided to try a different approach. Maybe he could talk Scott out of dating Allison, then he wouldn't have to tell him about his feelings!

"...wait.. what are you saying, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"You shouldn't date Allison. She's no good for you." He said again. Scott's confused look changed to one of anger.

"What the hell, Stiles? She's perfectly fine. I don't have time for this, I need to go pick her up now." Scott spat back as he turned to leave the room.

"Her dad is a HUNTER... her aunt too! They probably know your a wolf, Scott! Can't you see that you're just risking your life to date some girl?" Stiles replied, getting riled up.

"She's not just 'some girl'! She's my girlfriend and I-I love her..." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Stiles could feel his eyes watering up.

"I don't care about the risk, okay? I really like her and I'm not going to let my wolf problems get in the way of our relationship. What's it to you anyway? Huh? Why do you care?" Scott said, his face flushed red with anger.

"Because I'm your friend, Scott! and I.. I.." Stiles trailed off as a tear slid down his cheek. He glanced down so he couldn't see him crying.

"Stiles...?" Scott replied in a calmer voice. Scott took a seat next to Stiles on his bed. He placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to look at him.

"What's wrong?" With the topic of their argument forgotten, the room became silent. Stiles glanced up at Scott, his eyes were red from crying. Slowly, Stiles began to lean forward until his lips touched Scott's. Scott's eyes widened in surprise, but he finally closed them and began to kiss him back. Stiles tried to pour everything out into this kiss. All his feelings, all the words he couldn't say, everything. He instantly pulled back once he noticed what he had done. Oh no, Scott's probably going to hate him now... Stiles looked at Scott as he waited for him to go off on him or something. Instead, Scott brought his hand up and carefully brushed away the tear that was sliding down Stiles' cheek. Stiles gasped in surprise which cause Scott to smile. He swallowed nervously and decided to break the silence.

"I.. really like you, Scott" he whispered. "That's why I don't want you to date Allison... I want you all to myself. I've felt this way for a while.. a long time. I only just realized how much you mean to me. I know it's probably a little too late for that now. I just thought you should know..." Stiles glanced around the room, trying not to look at Scott. It took a few minutes for Scott to reply.

"I'm really late, I should go pick up Allison now..." He said and Stiles could feel tears starting to form.

"but, I don't want to" Stiles shot his head up to look at Scott.

"What?" Stiles whispered, wondering if Scott had really said that.

"I don't want to go on that silly date with Allison... I'd rather be here... with you" He said and before Stiles could reply, Scott pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was deeper, and filled with much more passion.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret it, if we go too far" Stiles asked between kisses.

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around Stiles. He laid back on the bed and pulled Stiles on top of him. With a shaky hand, he ran his fingers through Scott's hair. Suddenly, Scott's phone began to ring, interrupting their moment. He sighed in annoyance and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Allison. Stiles noticed this and frowned. Scott gave him a kiss on the lips and pressed 'ignore.' The rest of the night was spent with lots of kissing... and no regrets.


End file.
